


How to stalk a guy in 10 days

by xyc80



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Kirk, Chinese Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc80/pseuds/xyc80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当跟踪者在目标的衣柜里睡着并被发现的时候，事情就开始复杂起来。Wink~☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to stalk a guy in 10 days

#1

Jim迷迷糊糊地醒过来，他爬在床上枕着自己的手臂，睡得太舒服了，口水顺着嘴角一直留着下巴那儿，还沾到了他穿着的黑色衣服上。他翻了个身摆成大字，眯着眼发出一声舒服的叹息，挠了挠脖子。 脖子上似乎有……个类似皮圈的东西。 又挠了挠，然后确定了，的确是个皮质的项圈。

然后他马上从我是谁我在哪的迷糊状态里惊醒。 才发现……周遭的环境，似乎是他这几天再熟悉不过的Spock的卧室。而他正大摇大摆地睡在人家的床上呢。不过……他躺着苦恼地用手拨了拨那个项圈，抬起了一点身子试着解开。而这个精致的小玩具上有一个同样精致的小锁。他挣扎着，还差点让自己被勒得喘不过气。他失败了，最后还摸到了后颈的项圈那儿有牵引的一条皮绳……

不过房间里除了他，空无一人。

他心中气恼地猜测到大概是Spock发现他的……行为了，然后用同样卑鄙的手法报复回来。

不过他可没想到，平时人们口中那个机器人一样Spock竟然会有这种情趣的用品，而且在这几天亲自的跟踪观察中……他也没有看见任何类似的物品。 Jim的心情无比复杂，他觉得颜面尽失又很尴尬。他决定先坐起来。 嗯，他动了动，全身没有可疑酸痛的地方，然后仔细打量自己的穿着——身上他最喜欢的AC/DC的Tee，紧身牛仔裤上的扣子被解开了，拉链还被拉到了最下面。

…… 好吧这真是让人尴尬。他捂住了脸深吸一口气。 他想着可能Spock现在正坐在客厅那个有魔力的沙发上看书或者听音乐，大概去乞求对方的原谅，这件事情就这么过去了。接着Jim挠了挠头发，打算爬到床边，出去找Spock，那条并不算太长的皮绳就限制住了他的行动。

“Shit！”Jim低声骂了出来，他回头发现皮绳另一头被锁在了床头，该死的价格不菲的情趣玩具……羞耻得要死，他现在只能假装他什么都不知道，然后等Spock进来。 他是绝对不会在这种情况呼唤Spock的。

 

#2

Spock在超市里蔬果那一块转了很久，然后兜兜转转到冷藏肉类那一块。

他想了想睡在他床上如此香甜的那个人——他把他从衣柜里抱了出来。然后小心翼翼地放到了床上，替他把室内温度调到合适，把那绷紧的牛仔裤解开好让他舒服一点……不知道他醒来没有，他已经出门三个小时了。

他的指尖碰了碰冷藏柜内围的冰霜，看着冷柜里那些粉红的新鲜的肉类，思索了半天决定买一块牛排回家。

#3

“所以乐队专辑的B面能不能用Electric trance的风格。”Jim急促地说完这句话，他花了一个小时来考虑怎么和Spock在这种情况下说上话还不尴尬。而Spock手搭在门上，表情毫无波澜地陈述：“James你非法闯入了我的住所，”没搭理Jim努力想要营造的氛围，接着补充到：“多次。”

Jim在床上缩紧了一下，他觉得自己羞耻地耳根都红掉了，他低下头不敢看对方的眼睛。

“James，你究竟想要什么？”Spock逼近他。

“Spock……听着，我很抱歉，我不该这样……我真的就是想和你商量一下新专辑的事情，”他拿出可怜兮兮的狗狗眼望向对方，然后捏住了项圈示意对方，“这个……Spock，这个太过分了。你得解开……”

“不，James。我之前说得很清楚。”工作在工作时间讨论。Spock打断他的话，倾身凑到他面前，凑得很近，Jim躺靠在墙上抬头看着他，在Spock的眼神里很难解读出东西，但是听语气，Spock大概是真的生气了吧。

“嘿，我很抱歉……你只要解开我，我会离开的，当做什么也没发生。”他难为情地咬了咬嘴唇。

Spock的手指伸过去，摸了摸项圈，轻擦过他的皮肤。“你知道你这样的行为像什么？” Jim被问得恍惚，他已经恨不得世界上没有他，他只暗暗希望Spock不要报警，让他陷入丑闻里，也不希望Spock揍他。但是Spock离得他太近了，近得他们可以分享一个吻，也可以用手扼住他的脖子。他摇摇头，头向后缩希望能隔开多一些距离，咳……虽然他不介意亲吻对方啦。

接着Spock看着他慌慌张张的眼睛，回答自己之前的问句：“小狗。”

“什么？”

“小狗，James。”他面无表情对比着Jim那一脸的WTF。

Spock停顿了一下，继续说道：“小狗会尾随潜在的主人，正如你这几日跟踪我的行径。”Jim感到不可置信，同时注意到对方缓缓眨了眨眼睛，纤长的睫毛颤抖着，平静的脸上好似有几分得意。

“什么？！……我可不是你的宠物！”他皱着眉头，拔高了声调。虽然是他有错在先也不意味着Spock可以这样羞辱他，跟何况这是什么话，潜在主人？小狗？但是……说实在的，Jim心里有一部分是愿意……不只是当下这种暧昧的气氛——在最开始和Spock相处时总是被否决掉策划方案时……他虽然气得要踢爆他的蛋蛋，但是他内心深处还是很高兴有人能够压制住他的嚣张气焰的。

所以他尴尬地扭动了一下，收拢自己的双腿。脸上还是挂着那副生气的表情。 Spock瞥见了他那细小的动作。简直太尴尬了……他半勃了。 就因为Spock的言语，还那样盯着他，眼睛的颜色深得不像话，充满了热情。——Jim本来也不反感和Spock上床，实际上在第三天他潜入他的家中，躲在衣柜里看到Spock永远藏在一身死板的黑色衣物下的好身材的时候。他就开始幻想一些成人级的东西。

“James，你曾经在一次录音结束后向我提议过性交。”Spock突然提起了这件往事。

“……你拒绝了！”

“不。James，你没有认清楚现在的情形。”Spock没有移开视线，抚摸着项圈的手指转向描摹着他的嘴唇，轻轻地摁压着，十分柔软，并且急需一个吻来湿润。

“所以呢？你要把我监禁起来嘛？”Jim摆出一副你奈我何的表情，发誓他的声音没有颤抖。

他努力忍住不要舔上他的手指让他得逞。

“我可以这么做。”趁着他说话的时候，Spock将食指滑进了Jim的嘴里，轻轻拨弄他的舌头。他的表情就像对待实验的小白鼠一样，这让Jim心悸了一番。

太过分了……

“啊……停下。”Jim情不自禁地呻吟了出来，舌头没忍住舔了上去。接着他一只手手颤抖地捉住了Spock的手臂，很难说是欲拒还迎还是真的想要摆脱。

Spock空闲的那只手撩起对方的衣服，然后在轻抚着他的腰部，偶尔时轻时重地掐弄几下。他玩够了对方的舌头，抽出了手指。接着他那只手捧住了Jim的脸，吻了上去。

“操……”嘴角泄露出一声低骂。 Jim已经完全勃起了。

#4

Jim觉得一直觉得自己是主导的一方，无论是在音乐生涯里，还是在床上。他可是乐队的领头犬，成千上万女孩子所追捧的对象……

“我最喜欢的AC/DC！不准撕掉！”Jim慌忙地拽住对方的手，努力制止他想要撕破他衣服的粗鲁行径。眼眶红红的带着一股委屈。Spock舔吻着他的耳廓，潮热的气息悉数吹进耳朵：“我以为你更喜欢我，跟踪狂。”

Jim咬着嘴唇冷哼一声，松开了手。“哼，强奸犯。”Jim把重音放在最后的那个单词上。而Spock在他的脸颊上落下一个吻，然后起身替他将衣服脱了。结果衣服尴尬地被串在了皮绳上。他迅速地从裤子后面口袋里拿出了一把小巧的钥匙，解开了拴在床头的那一边。然后他将Jim的衣服丢到了床下，攒住了那根皮绳。

“Puppy。”Spock轻声说，扯了扯皮绳，让项圈紧紧勒着Jim脖子的感觉更加明显。 Jim的耳朵捕捉到了这细小的声音，他全身敏感地战栗起来。他责备着自己……简直是个受虐狂，被羞辱着还这么有感觉。

Spock欣赏着他无措的表情，伸出手温柔地揉了揉他柔软的金发，实际上他是引导着对方低下头，凑近他的裤裆。Jim想要挣开，却发现对方揪住了他的头发，以不可抗拒的力推动着他。

“舔我的老二。”Spock命令到，嘴角都没有抬一下，语气也像是谈论天气一样简单。 Jim僵持在那儿，不肯妥协。

“我的家里各处都有摄像头——我是个谨慎的人，所以……我掌握的资料可以把你送进监狱，你是否明白？” Jim瞪大了眼睛听着Spock冷静的陈述，又羞又恼。他低骂了一声son of bitch。接着颤抖地伸出了双手。他的头又被摁了下去，Spock似乎气息也有些不匀。

“用你的嘴巴。”

Jim发誓Spock是他近年内见过最混蛋的人……从第一天被介绍所谓他是新的专辑制作人的时候就觉得他混蛋！即使拿过很多个奖，工作态度是他见过最认真的，也改不了他是个混蛋的本质！

总是让我在乐队成员面前丢脸……他恼怒地想着，要气出眼泪来，他趴在Spock的大腿上，然后用舌头将拉链引出来，再用牙齿咬住。他自己的阴茎因为这个在裤子里硬得不行。

根本就毫无道理的要求重新录音……继续抱怨着。

他紧紧咬着拉链，施力拉下了下去，一只手摸上了对方的大腿。

“我没法脱你的裤子。”Jim抬头看着他，眼睛蓝盈盈的像是盈满了泪水。Spock示意他可以使用双手，然后抬起了屁股。于是Jim双手拽下了对方的裤子，那怒张的性器弹了出来，拍在他的脸上，让他小声惊呼了出来。 J

im觉得自己再不脱裤子大概会死于欲求不满。Spock好像理解了他的意思，花了一些时间替他把裤子脱了，还顺手捏了几把他的屁股。

他现在已经一丝不挂了，挂双腿间的勃起性奋地滴着前液，毫不在意地弄脏着Spock家的高级床单。

他眨眨眼，然后尝试性地舔了舔Spock的龟头……他并不反感这个味道，接着他收了收牙齿，慢慢地吞进他的阴茎，起初还用舌头在头部打着圈，后来咽得太深，舌头没有了用武之地。

Spock的尺寸很大，他努力地放松喉咙，还是他呛出了许多眼泪才吞到根部。

Spock深深地呼吸着，闭上了眼，他控制着自己不去操对方的嘴巴。Jim深吸了一口气开始努力地吞咽着，额角渗出汗水来。Spock的手在他的金发里穿梭，此刻只感受到Jim口腔里的高热湿滑。Jim的颧骨上一抹挥之不去的深红，眼睛湛蓝无比，唇瓣包裹着他的阴茎，又因摩擦舔吻而红肿无比。

他盯住他，充满了占有欲。 还是不自觉地操起了对方嘴巴，双手揪着他的金发，闭上了眼，脑海里全是Jim努力地讨好他的模样，如此温顺而美丽。他咬着牙齿，不顾Jim已经开始换气过度，最后地冲刺了几下，没来得及拔出，全部在Jim的嘴里射了出来。

粗喘了一会，而Jim被他的精液呛住了。溢出来白浊的液体顺着他的嘴角流了下去，他的睫毛被自己生理的泪水沾湿了，他眨了眨眼睛，一副眩晕而悲伤的神色。他想要去吐掉嘴里那些咸涩的精液，却又被拽住了皮绳。 “吞下去。”Spock着迷地抱住他，又过分地要求。在他的怀里，Jim显得十分的脆弱，他抽了抽鼻子，然后闭上了眼全都吞了下去，他还舔了舔嘴唇。

Spock的手搭在他的项圈上，感受到喉结的上下摆动——他十分满意对方的乖巧。

“我恨你……”Jim的声音粘腻却沙哑，他皱着眉头一脸的不高兴。 Spock突然笑了，反驳到“你并不恨我。” 然后他的手握住Jim的阴茎，在对方的嘴角上轻轻地吻了一下，开始撸动起来。Jim面对着他，攀上他的肩膀，随着他的节奏开始上下晃动着腰部，嘴里的呻吟再也抑制不住，他泄愤般地搂上Spock，牙齿用力地咬他的肩膀。

他就快到了……快感让他全身绵软无力，他松了口，开始埋在他的怀里呻吟起来。他根本不敢想象自己是什么状态，所以紧紧地闭着眼。Spock安慰般地摸着他的背。

在对方怀里蹭了蹭，然后又一口咬住对方的衣领……他意识到，Spock连衣服都还没有脱。越想越气愤，可是却越来越兴奋起来。 就在Jim快要接近高潮的时候，他的呻吟越拔越高……直到Spock摁住了他阴茎上的小孔。他难受得简直要哭出来，心里讨厌了Spock一万遍。

#5

Spock快速地从床头柜里翻出润滑剂，将Jim摆成跪爬的模样，把这些润滑剂挤到Jim的臀缝里，然后两只手指慢慢地涂抹，试着伸进去。Jim刚被打断了一次高潮，心情十分的不爽，他到处扭来扭去不让Spock替他做好开拓的工作。

再说了……他是个混蛋，谁甘心给他操了，更何况他连衣服都没脱。

Spock的耐心一点点地丧失，最后一巴掌清脆地甩到Jim的翘臀上……火辣辣地疼了起来。Jim被这么一打，整个人都蒙住了。

Spock老让他没面子，拒绝他，还不让他射，还揍他屁股……他想起了他的乐队是多么成功出色，他有多么受大家欢迎，没有Spock之前他们的团队多么的完美。他就是讨厌他，想要想尽办法把Spock挤走，才处处跟踪他的。越想越委屈，他的蓝眼睛里开始蓄水。

Spock惊异于Jim的翘臀……被打了之后晃了好几下，就像是果冻一般。他没有发现Jim已经开始抽起了鼻子。他在Jim的括约肌上画着圈，然后慢慢地伸进了一根手指。

“Fuck you……”Jim带着一点点哭腔，他转过头憎恨地看向Spock。Spock这才意识到Jim满脸都是泪水。 他依然毫不留情地伸进去第二根手指，就着粘稠的润滑剂抽插了起来。Spock对于Jim体内的紧致感到十分的满意。他一只手揉了揉刚才打过的地方，然后又低头，在臀尖上落下来一个温柔的吻。

“Jim我会操你。”他温柔地反驳，也不再叫他James了。而Jim把自己的右边脸颊都埋在Spock柔软的枕头上。他有些受不了这突如其来的温柔，何况讲出来的是如此下流的话。

他的手指在Jim的甬道里探索着，越来越深入，然后碰到了他的前列腺。Jim像发情的鲶鱼一样弹了起来，眼睛睁大，惊叹了一声。 就是这里了，Spock伸进第三根手指，然后开始按摩起了Jim的前列腺。Jim被刺激地忍不住低吟，他可怜兮兮地侧躺着，回头看着Spock。

“别哭。”他空闲的那只手伸过来摸了摸他的头，然后又收回来开始解开自己的衬衫。Jim心里莫名的宽慰，他终于要把这该死的衬衫脱掉了。 他抽出了手指，然后将自己的衬衫也随手扔下了床。Jim被扩张得差不多了，他双手托住他的屁股，然后掰开看向里面艳红的小穴。多余的润滑剂从那饥渴的小嘴偶尔被挤出，它一张一合地仿佛在招手，欢迎享用。

Spock差点把持不住地直接冲撞进去。 Jim拽住床单，全身颤抖着，就仿佛待宰的羔羊一般。 他乞求地望着Spock。 Spock一手扶住了自己的老二，一手掐住了对方的腰，他阴茎的头部对准了他的穴口，试着挤进去。

Jim能感受到Spock的阴茎试着插到他的身体里，他难受地低泣着，转动着脖子脸颊不停地在枕头上摩擦，试图缓解这份情热。 “Jim……有没有人对你说过，你哭起来的时候眼睛更蓝了？”Spock沉醉地告知他，反而不像问句。

他的腰向前用力，一下子撞进了Jim的体内。Jim大叫了出来，脸又像鸵鸟一样埋进柔软的羽枕里。 Spock也低吼了一声。Jim湿热的后穴紧紧地包裹住了他的阴茎……可惜Jim背对着他，没有办法看到他是如此专注深情地凝视着他。

Spock非常满意于这种充满了支配意味的性交动作。他的手在Jim的小腹腰间摸了一圈，然后扶上了他的腰，试着抽插起来。 就着润滑剂，摩擦之间发出令人羞耻的水声。

Jim细细地喘着，试着用手臂的力量将自己撑起来。他已经没了什么反抗的意识，只想要Spock再深一点。接着他红着耳根，愈发翘起自己的臀部，还轻轻地晃了晃。 不过嘴上是不饶人，他赶着喘息的间隙卖力地吐字：“你这……个虐待狂！恨死你了……操——”他觉得Jim这样的行为有趣……是如此的口是心非。然后将计就计般地又在他的左边屁股上重重地拍打了一下，也用力地顶到他的体内深处。

Jim疼得用力地昂起了头，咒骂了出来。 他一言不发，倾下身体压住Jim，手从他的腋下穿过轻轻地扼住他的脖子，皮质粗糙的质感在Jim细腻的颈间拉扯，Spock的一只手指恶趣味地填进两者间的缝隙，让Jim感到十足的危险。 又性感得不得了。 他不停地像是打桩机一样在Jim的体内抽送，越来越快。他的胯部撞向Jim的翘臀，弄出肉体碰撞的声音。本来还咬着嘴唇忍着呻吟的Jim被他逼迫地发出低泣，偶尔擦过前列腺又迫出了几声高昂的呻吟。

Jim想要伸出一只手帮帮自己的小兄弟，他想射出来。而Spock不仅制止了他，还抽出了自己的阴茎。 J后穴兀自收缩着，一大波体液沿着大腿向下流。Jim不知道接下来会发生什么，他脑子里模模糊糊的，他的一只手伸过去颤抖地摸了摸大腿，指尖沾上了自己和Spock混着一起的体液。他察觉到Spock没有戴安全套……可是他已经懒得生气了。

Spock坐起来将对方抱着转向面对他，轻轻地拍了拍Jim的脸。 Jim觉得自己的腰有些不太使得上力气，他软软地又想躺倒在床上，而Spock的手臂拦住了他。他不停地低声咒骂着。 他瞥见Spock凌乱的头发，然后饥渴得像是要将他吞噬殆尽的眼神，面色也同样的潮红……他想到他们肯定是彼此彼此的，何况自己被Spock又是揉捏又是压迫的。 于是Jim舔了舔被自己咬得有些发肿的嘴唇，然后将头撇到一边。 Spock夸赞了他一声，然后让他躺倒在床上，扯过床头的枕头垫在他的屁股下。

“我想要看着你。”他低下头居高临下地告诉Jim，一只手撑在Jim的肩旁，另一只手将他的刘海向上拨弄了一下。Jim看呆了他的这个动作。

“操……”Jim轻声叹了口气，他几乎要放下所有平时对Spock的偏见，他脑子里浮现这样一个问题：Spock知道自己在床上有多性感吗？

金色的睫毛扑扇着，眼眶一抹不可忽视的红色，他渴求地目光和对方撞到一起。 “操我……”

他不确定自己有没有说出来，或者Spock是否听见了。

不过Spock的阴茎再次填满了他。 然后他的双腿主动地环上了他的腰。

#6

“……天哪，Spock……噢操……啊啊……”Jim躺倒在Spock的身下，轻咬着手关节，毫无节制地呻吟出来。Spock双手托着他的屁股，然后十分用力地操着他。Jim的力气都被消耗光了，他原本环在Spock精壮的腰间的腿现在懒散地搭在床上，Jim大张着双腿，脚趾因为尾椎传来的巨大快感而蜷紧。

“Jim……”Spock的呻吟就像一声咏叹调，无法停止向Jim索取。

“操你的……”Jim回应到：“啊……用力……” Spock皱了皱眉头，然后越发用力地撞向对方的体内。Jim几乎失去了所有控制一般哭喘着，他的背弓了起来，急切地抱住了Spock。他的后穴不断地被蹂躏，而且Spock进得太深让他又疼又爽，他与这激烈的感觉抗衡着，乱抓的指甲大概抓破了Spock的背。

Jim觉得，实在是太多了，快要溢出来。被用力操的地方的高热漫延到身体的各处，他整个人好像被点燃一般，每一寸皮肤都敏感至极。Spock的唇舌在他的颈肩处落下了许多的吻痕。手指刻意地揉捏出一些瘀伤…… 他就快要射了……他还没有碰过自己的阴茎，那儿硬得发疼。

他就快要，……“Spock……不，停下来！……”他破碎地叫出来，Spock恶意地抵住他甬道最敏感的那一点。豆大的泪珠滚落下来，他急促地喘息，整个世界天旋地转，然后他射了出来，眼前炸开了一片白色。 “啊啊啊啊！” 精液喷薄而出，射到了Spock的腹肌上，他自己的身上，一塌糊涂。

他的后穴用力地收紧，Spock被他的肉穴绞得差点也要缴械，他使出全身的力气阻止高潮的来到。“你想要我射在你的体内吗？”Spock声音沙哑得不像话，他抬起眼看着眼神被一片水雾模糊着，还在因高潮而发抖的Jim。

“回答我。”他辛苦地又抽插了几下，Jim的内穴里湿润并且毫无规律地用力绞紧着，他可不确定他还能忍多久。

Jim轻轻地点了点头，眼神避开了他。 接着Spock不顾对方的感受，整个沉重的身体压了上去，他抬起Jim的大腿让他更加深入地插入。然后他把自己的精液都灌在了Jim体内的最深处。

Jim抱住他，就像是抱住海中的浮木。他言辞不清地说着写脏话，觉得全身脱力了一般。 他们气喘吁吁地抱在一起休息了好久，然后Spock才拔出他的老二。

顺着Jim的大腿向下流出了许多的体液，把他的床弄得乱七八糟。

困意袭击他的大脑，Jim哼了几声，眼皮越来越重，也顾不得自身的不适。他就这么睡了过去。 Spock看着睡着的他，指尖摸了摸他的嘴唇——稍微有些干燥，然后Jim伸出了舌头舔了舔，柔软的舌头轻轻擦过他的手指。他想起，在他认识Jim的第一天就发现Jim特别喜欢舔嘴唇……在舞台上演出的时候，甚至会假装舔起麦克风来。

他还留着些精力，决定替Jim清理掉那些，他从衣柜的抽屉里翻出了项圈的小钥匙，替他解开了。以及他决定把Jim抱到沙发上睡，因为他的床现在就想是经历了一场世界大战一样惨不忍睹。

他又想到了那块买回来的牛排。

#7

Jim在Spock的客厅里那个有魔力的沙发上醒过来，全身像是被打散了重装一般。他调动已经醒来的脑细胞回忆了一番。 他被拴在Spock的床上……然后他们做爱了，然后他困得睡了过去。 不过他睡得还蛮舒服的，看样子Spock有帮他清理。不过Spock没有给他穿衣服，他全身赤裸地裹在柔软的被子里，摸了摸脖子，恼人的项圈已经不见了。

“James，”Spock的声音传来——他换上了一件灰色的帽衫和居家裤。Jim揉了揉自己的太阳穴，试着回应却发现自己的声音十分的喑哑。 Spock端来一碟牛排，放到茶几上。然后语气轻柔地说：“我给你煎了一份牛排。”

谢谢，Jim翻了个白眼，然后从被子里伸出手接过了刀叉。想起自己被他拴在床上一整天，还剧烈运动了一番……想到这个他又懊悔不已——他可以拒绝他的诱惑的！

Spock毫不遮掩地看着他吃，神色一如既往地猜不出喜怒，Jim猜测他是担心他把牛排的汁掉到他的被子上。

Jim被看得十分的不自在，切下一大块塞到嘴里，然后将盘子向他推了推：“你也要嘛？”

Spock摇了摇头，告诉他：“我是素食者。”

Jim不置可否地挑了挑眉毛，看上去十分调皮。 两人僵持了一会儿。“呃，所以我们……”Jim边嚼着牛排，思考着如何开始这个敏感的话题。

“James，我认为你对专辑风格的提议值得参考。”Spock转移话题。 Jim不爽，决定呛他一下。“噢，所以下了床就叫我James了，非常棒Mr.Grayson。”

Spock停顿了一下，改口：“……Jim。”

Jim稍微低了点头认真地吃着牛排，脸上偷偷露出一个甜甜的笑容。

“这是我家的钥匙。”Spock放到他的盘子的旁边。“你以后不要爬窗户进来了，即使是二楼，也是很危险的事情。”

Jim的手拨弄了几下钥匙，他不知道该说什么，不解地看向对方。

他又想起什么来。——“所以，为什么你竟然会在自己家里装摄像头？”

“……刚搬过来时，我被偷窃了一张有Paul McCartny亲笔签名的黑胶唱片，我很珍惜那份礼物。”

“我猜猜，Rubber soul？”

“不，是Sgt. pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band。”

“哇……”

又陷入了尴尬的沉默中。Jim吃完了他做的牛排，觉得十分的美味。

“咳，我该回去了……明天我还要录音。”Jim突然打破了尴尬的气氛。

Spock挑起了眉头，质疑道：“我不觉得你还有精力。”

后穴的酸痛提醒着他，没错……他全身都没有一处是舒服的。 “你可以在我家休息，明天是周五。”Spock替他收走了碟子，然后到厨房里开始洗起了盘子，Jim看着他的背影，他掠起了袖子，露出强健的小臂。Jim想到了他是怎么钳制住他的腰让他反抗不能……咳，停止。Jim责备自己不受控制的思维，反正这种事情不会再发生了。

……是吧？

“我已经换好了床单。”他将碟子放回了碗柜，然后娴熟无比地用抹布擦干净水池里的水珠。做完这些家务后他走到Jim的面前，俯下身子温柔地揉了揉他的脑袋：“我们去床上睡。”

接着他不顾Jim的意愿，用公主抱的姿势抱起了裹成一个寿司的Jim，然后轻轻地放到了床上。

Jim咬着嘴唇什么也没说。

#8

一周后，一个舒适的夜晚。

Jim和乐队的键盘手Bones在他们常聚的酒吧里喝着酒，Bones是Jim给McCoy取的绰号，具体为什么……大概是因为他总是说自己这把老骨头吧。

Jim给几个女生签完了名，附赠了一个飞吻逗得女孩子笑得花枝乱颤的。然后他转向Bones，对方一张不耐烦的脸摆着。

“得了吧，”Bones翻了个白眼，一脸预料之中，“你知道Uhura联系不到你的那几天里，我们受了多少苦吗？”他又顿了顿：“说实话，世界上再也没有比Uhura最好的经纪人，即使她真的把Chekov弄哭了……喔，Sulu因为Chekov差点和她翻脸你知道吗？这一切都是因为——你。”

Jim耸耸肩：“我不知道没了我会天下大乱，你们该学着长大的。”

“嘿，想象下一个主唱不在的乐队该怎么录Demo呀。”Bones闷了一口龙舌兰酒，“Spock那几天也联系不上，他是唯一能够制住你的。”

Jim突然十分感谢这里温暖的灯光，不然他的脸红就太容易被Bones发现了，他绝对不好意思承认那几天他都和Spock搞在一起……

“住嘴吧，Bones。”他抱怨道。

“所以你不打算告诉我那几天怎么了吗？”

“……因为这个新专辑，我压力太大了所以休息了几天。”Jim说了一半实话……实际上是他试着排挤Spock而跟踪人家然后搞砸了一切，他觉得压力太大是真的……因为Spock实在是太混蛋了。

“好吧，你说得都对。”Bones拍了拍他的肩膀，喝光了酒然后转身去结账，“不过记得明天来音棚，你也不想让大家再等吧，时间在逃跑喔。”

——那次事件的第三天早晨他才打开了手机，然你发现来自Uhura的未接来电有不下30个。他在Spock家里都忘了工作……

不过看似Spock也一样。Jim想着，他们毫无道理地腻在一起。

接着Jim硬着头皮编了一套好听的说辞，Uhura才肯放过他，还批准了他几天休假。

Bones先行一步离开了，他坐在吧台前慢慢地喝完了自己的酒，然后结账走出了酒吧。

宽敞的大街，霓虹灯漂亮无比。他带上了墨镜披着外套，脑子里想着该如何说服Spock接受他那超级自信超级前卫的想法——他们可以再做一张概念专辑，然后用他最喜欢的那种编曲方式……

岔着口袋，然后摸到了口袋里多出来的钥匙，走向Spock家的方向。 一段时间后，Jim站在Spock家门口。

他有些犹豫。钥匙就在他的手里，却做了很久的心理准备才插进匙孔，然后打开门。

Spock坐在沙发上，毫不惊讶地从书里抬起头，扶了一下只有他看书才会带的眼镜。

“还是在跟踪我？James？”Spock问。

Jim紧张地站在门口，一副随时想跑的样子。

Spock走过来等着Jim脱下外套，笑了笑。“这是个无伤大雅的玩笑，Jim。”然后接过他的外套。

他亲了亲Jim的脸颊，在他的耳边轻柔地说：“欢迎回来。”

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写SK的肉，希望大家吃得开心……^q^


End file.
